


Yes Yes Yes YES!  (FF#2)

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Olicity Flash Fics Summer 2014 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bikinis, Desire, F/M, Felicity's house, Hanging Out, Hot Weather, Mild Sexual Content, Olicity Flash Fic, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, game on, heat wave, olicity - Freeform, smoakandarrow, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of a heat wave and Oliver wants to hang out with Felicity at her place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Yes Yes YES!  (FF#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Flash Fic #2, posted on tumblr by smoakandarrow, http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Info can be found here: http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/86805427124/olicity-flash-fic-prompt-2
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot, hot summer day in Starling City...

"Yes yes yes YES!" Oliver grunted, smiling wildly. "Fuck, that was amazing!"

He was breathing heavily, a slight sheen of sweat on his face and brow. He laughed and wiped it off with his forearm.

"I don't know why you look so smug," Felicity grumbled. She blew a few stray strands of hair off her face and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She tipped her head back and sighed. It felt good to let the small breeze caress her damp shoulder blades and neck.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. He stood and stretched, looking down at her. "I'm getting a drink. Want anything?"

He didn't wait for her response, confidently stalking through her home, carefree and gorgeous. She glared at him and dropped back onto the floor.

She closed her eyes and focused on cool thoughts; ice water, glaciers, polar bears, bear rugs, rug burn--NO!

Ok, ok...snow, skiing, ski lodge, cocoa, snuggles--DAMNIT!

Come on, Smoak...ice freezer, butcher's freezer, dead cows--WTF?!

"Pardon?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as he set down a tall glass of ice water, carefully, on a tile coaster, near Felicity. "WTF what, exactly?"

She groaned and awkwardly sat up. He remained standing and gulped down his own water, releasing a sexy, satisfied "Awww!" followed by a lip smack and another cocky smile.

She glared and shoved her glasses back up her nose, even though they just slid right back down on her sweaty face.

"Thanks, uh, nothing." She took a dainty sip, trying to subtlety show Oliver how one should drink, but it was the best thing she had ever tasted and soon she had swallowed all of hers, too.

"Thirstier than you thought, huh?" He dropped onto her sofa. She watched him, somewhat weirded out at just how comfortable he seemed in her place. He let his legs relax, and as he reached for the tv remote on the coffee table, his knees fell open and Felicity blushed.

She quickly stood and scooted out of the room as he flipped through muted channels.

She went into her room and stared at herself in the mirror over her dresser. She was a mess of sweat, messy hair, and flushed cheeks. She pulled out her pony tail and quickly ran a brush through it.

She braided and wrapped it up off her neck. Better. She went into the bathroom, wondering how she had anything left for THAT body function when she was sweating so much, and as she washed her hands, heard Oliver call out, "Felicity! Get out here!"

She rolled her eyes and stripped off her tank top, slipping on her favorite bikini top, smiling as more skin felt the teasingly small breeze.

She paused before adding the boy-shorts bikini bottoms. They were her favorite, but her butt kinda peeked out, especially since her butt had become shapelier since working out more.

"Felicity? What are you doing?" Uh-oh, his voice was closer...had she closed her bedroom door?!

"Nothing, uh," she decided against the matching bikini bottoms, but why oh why she decided to try changing them when he was so close, she would never know.

"Feli--" Oliver stopped talking and walking at the same time. 

Felicity froze. Then she squeaked and did a weird bounce turn, tripping on the boy shorts and pitching forward toward Oliver.

He reacted, catching her easily, but now she was in his bare arms, her barely covered breasts against his bare chest; with her completely bare lower half pressing against...

"Oh!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Sorry, thanks, oops, uh, thanks..."

She felt him instantly respond, growing hard and hot through his lightweight shorts.

She needed...he swallowed and readjusted his hold but didn't release her...to stop this...his breathing was quickening...why did her hips just grind against his?!...he groaned and pulled her closer...

"What, umm," she gulped and licked her lips nervously. She opened her eyes.

He was staring at her lips now.

"Oliver," she breathed out.

A sudden and rather strong, cool breeze rushed in through the window above the shower and it gave her the slap she needed to push away.

Oliver blinked and turned away as she slipped her panties and gym shorts back on.

"Sorry, Felicity, I...I'm, sorry...I," he was mumbling over his shoulder to her without looking.

"It's ok, it's the heat wave and yeah, so, anyway." She scouted past him. "Uh, what did you need?"

He swore silently, adjusted himself and followed her back out to the living room.

"I just wanted to tell you the game was back on." When she blushed deeply, gestured to her television. "The baseball game! The commercial was done and you missed another great play..." 

"Oh," she chuckled. "Right, the game's on..."

They stood in the hot, humid room, avoiding each other's eyes. Then, speaking at the same time, Oliver said "I'm gonna make some iced tea." And Felicity, "think I'll order that window AC unit after all..."

They each rushed out of the room, leaving the TV muted, the game on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and/or kudos!


End file.
